thespooksapprenticefandomcom-20200213-history
Ordeen
Introduction Ordeen is a old god of Greece. Her magic consists of fire and also seems as a counterpart to Golgoth since the both of them elemental forces of nature. Her servants are the maenads, assassins who are ruthless and savage women. She appears in our world every 7 years in a pillar of fire. It is said every time she visits thousands of people die by the chaos she causes. The monks' prayers keep her trapped in the southern plains, which is very surpising due to the church having no power to fight the dark, but it works due the monks' purity of heart. Ordeen is also arch rival to Lamia, Tom's mam. Info Ordeen unlike the other old gods does not need the help of humans to reach our world. Her gateway is a pillar of fire in which she manifests to enter our world every 7 years. She is very blood thirsty. Her true form is a fire salmander, the greatest form of a fire elemental. Just like the fire elementals, she is vulnerable to water and is also vulnerable to rowan wood and silver. She was a major rival of Lamia, due to the fact that that they crossed paths before. It is not known whether their rivalry began before or after the period when Lamia was a servant to the light. Ordeen's hatred of Lamia hinted that the witch, Wurmalde may be a servant to her since Wurmalde and Lamia are enemies as well. She would be a great ally to The Fiend, since The Fiend can expand her portal and send her servants all over the world and spread darkness to every corner of the earth.This in the end did not happened,as she was double-crossed by the Fiend, who wants to claim Tom's soul for his own. Elemental or Witch? It is not known if Ordeen is a fire elemental or a witch since she takes both forms of a witch and a elemental. Most of the old gods seem to be powerful elemental forces or very dark spirits. Ordeen is unlike those because she seems both as a witch and a fire elemental. Like other witches she is supposed to be weak to silver and rowan wood, but the Bane also was weak to silver, and their was no proof of her weakness to rowan wood. Ordeen also transforms herself in a fire salamender the most powerful form of a fire elemental, but she also takes the form of a female considering herself she is a witch. It could be possible that she is a mix of both witch and fire elemental. It could be possible she was at first a witch learning and training herself in the arts of fire and when she began being worshipped making herself stronger in the art to make people give a reason to worship her, or it could be vice versa. Maybe she was a fire elemental that grew stronger and stronger until she reached her goal to make herself a human form. Which is also possible as Golgoth was a ice elemental that grew in strength, and then gave himself a unique form of his own. Until we find more information we can only guess. Trivia *Joseph Delany possible based Ordeen off of Odin, in Norse mythology valkyries or female deities serverd Odin. But it maybe a coinicdence because Odin shares no relationship to fire or Greece. But during the middle ages valkyries was changed to witches. *The Ordeen must of somehow been weakened when Mam had a hold on her, since the Bane could only be killed after he was weakened by his years spent under Priestown. Mam somehow used the fact that the Ordeen had taken some of her son's blood to defeat her Category:Characters Category:Old God Category:The Spook's Sacrifice Characters